The present invention relates to a transformable toy vehicle which can assume the form of two extraordinarily different appearances from each other by converting the mutual arrangement of particular elements constituting the toy vehicle. More in particular, the present invention relates to a transformable toy vehicle, such as a sports car, battle tank or the like which can be easily converted into a toy robot.
There are various kinds of transformable toy vehicles known in the art. Most of such toy vehicles are featured in that the form conversion is mainly restricted only to the change of the outer appearance thereof, the conversion of which is carried out by adding or deleting one or more of the constituting elements of the toy vehicle. Therefore, a toy vehicle of this kind lacks unity as a whole, and is expensive because of an increase of additional elements, when compared with a toy of the kind that can assume the different outer posture from the previous one which was attained by changing the mounting position of the same element or elements without adding or deleting the number of elements constituting the toy.
Transformable toy vehicles the conversion of which can be effected without varying the number of elements, that is, without adding or deleting the constitutional elements, are mostly of the type in which the form of a car is converted into other forms other than that of the car. For example, the form of a sports car is converted into a robot form.
These known transformable toy vehicles converted into a different categories, however, have been found not satisfactory. The form conversion is effected simply by pulling out head, arm, and leg portions of the toy robot from the hollow chamber formed in the toy vehicle. Therefore, it is often true that the degree of form change remains recognized only a little and the converted toy robot has still some impression causing children playing with it to remind of the outer appearance of the original toy vehicle, thus, necessarily leading to wanting in interest for children.